Hey Daddy
by N.V.9
Summary: Naruto has no reason to believe that what he hears isn't real.


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

To the side of the kitchen where a mother finished washing up dishes, sat a five year old boy. With a soft sigh, that his mother pretended not to hear, he rested his chin upon his arms, as he swayed his feet slowly beneath the table. Never once did his eyes leave the cordless phone resting innocently in front of him as a clock ticked by grudgingly behind him. To the right of him, the cat groomed himself at the open doorway as the dog, underneath the table, slept on.

With another sigh, the boy felt almost as if the phone would never ring. Maybe he wouldn't call today. Maybe he was held up at his work. He did have so much to do and only so much time to call every few days, at the exact same time.

RING! RING! RIN-

"Daddy!" he shouted happily into the phone, unaware of his mother tensing by the sink and the way her hands tightened on the plate as she dried it. Unknowing of her breath catching in her throat or the way tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Hello baby," his Daddy answered in his cheerful voice. "How are you today?"

"I'm good! I was waiting all day to talk to you!"  
"So was I. I miss you baby."

"I miss you too Daddy!"

"Have you been a good boy for Mommy?"

"Yep, the best boy. Like you told me to be." he confided as his chest swelled up with pride.

"That's good, baby." came the soft reply.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Where are you today?" he asked with curiosity eating at him.

"I'm in Paris, I'm looking at the Eiffel Tower right now."

"Is it big?" he asked wishing he could see it too.

"It's touching the sky!"

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do people eat snails there?" he asked remembering the information from a friend that went to Paris months ago with his family.

"Yes they do," his Daddy chuckled.  
"Did you eat one?" he asked in disgust.  
"No, they were too slimy for me." his Daddy pretended to gag, making him giggle.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Did you meet the silent clowns?"

"I did," his Daddy answered.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," his Daddy chuckled again. "He only made funny faces."

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do they talk funny there?"

"Yes they do, I'm having a hard time understanding them. You'd like the way they talk. It's pretty, like your Mommy."

"Really?" he blinked and turned to see his Mommy still washing dishes.

"Yes."

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is it big?"

"Very big. I keep almost getting lost." His Daddy whispered his secret for him alone.

"Really?"

"Yep, but I have people that are keeping me on track."

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is there a lot of people there?"

"Yes there is. They're everywhere. Everywhere I look, there's someone new."

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon," his Daddy said after a long silence. "Soon."

"Oh," he muttered, unable to stop the sadness from entering his heart. He knew his Daddy was an important man that was wanted all over the world for a job only he could do. His Daddy was a traveler and had been one for as long as he could remember. Mommy had told him his Daddy had to leave only months before he was born. Every few days, he was in another place. In every place, his Daddy called to tell him about it. He loved his Daddy more than anything and loved hearing about every place he visited, but he wanted his Daddy home more than he wanted to hear about his adventures. He only knew what his Daddy looked like through pictures, just as his Daddy knew what he looked like through pictures too. He knew his Daddy's voice better than anyone. But just once he'd like to hug his Daddy and give him a kiss like he gave his Mommy kisses. "Hey Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." his Daddy said, his voice sounding funny. "I love you so much. I got your picture the other day. You're growing up so fast."

"Mommy says it's because I eat my vegetables." he said, making a face at the thought of the gross food.

"She's right." His Daddy agreed.

When he heard someone saying his Daddy's name, he knew his Daddy was going to leave pretty soon.

"Hey baby, I gotta go okay?" his Daddy said. Those simple words making him want to cry. He'd have to wait more days before he could talk to his Daddy again. "Next time we talk, I'm going to be somewhere else, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," he said softly. "Be safe Daddy."

"You too baby, I love you and tell Mommy I love her too." his Daddy said before he was gone.

Hanging up the phone, he turned to find his Mommy watching him with a smile and tears in her eyes. He knew his Mommy missed his Daddy too, but his Mommy never talked to him. "Where was Daddy today, Naruto?"

"He was in Paris!" he shouted and went on to tell her everything his Daddy told him. Later on, he and his Mommy would find a picture of Paris and add it to his book. One day, when his Daddy came home, he'd give it to him as a surprise.

X~x~X

"Namikaze," the man said again when he did nothing but stare at the phone.  
"Coming," he answered and wiped a hand under his eye. Turning slowly, he bowed his head, his son's words and laughter echoing softly in his mind. One day he'd hold his son. One day, he'd see him beyond a picture. One day...

Moving ahead of the uniformed man, he shuffled forward until his cell came into view.

Walking in when his gate opened, he turned and stuck his arms out. When the cuffs and shackles were removed, he took a step back.

With empty eyes, he watched the gate close and the guard leave. Moments later another man came into view.

"What will it be today, Minato?" the fellow prisoner asked as he rested his hands on the cart in front of him.

Handing back the book on France, he looked over the others and said, "Give me Russia."

"You're the only guy in here that's read almost every book about every place out there. We're bound to run out." the prisoner stated boredly as he handed the book through the bars.

"I'm hoping I'm out before that happens." Minato answered as he took the book and moved to his bed. Only five more years, he told himself. Only five more years and if he was good, he'd be home sooner.


End file.
